Some Things Need a Little Push
by Nor li Athan
Summary: Ethan absorbed the lucifractor to save his friends, but can he control it? There is also a new girl in town that may damage Ethan and Sarah's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Ethan's POV**

I quickly told everyone to get out of the building as the lucifractor was about to explode. We finally made it outside, but in about fifteen seconds Sarah and Jesse would be dust.

"Sarah, Jesse, you guys need to get out of Whitechapel, now!" I said sternly.

"What about you and Benny?" Sarah asked.

"We'll be fine, we're not vampires remember?"

With that statement, Sarah and Jesse rushed out of the explosion's radius with vampire speed. I knew there was only one way to truly make sure Stern never threatened to kill off vampires ever again. As I summoned all my will power, I began to walk back in the building when Benny stopped me.

"Dude! What are you doing?"

"I have to stop Stern...just trust me."

"Be careful Ethan."

I then rushed to the caller where I met up the old man.

"Oh Ethan, how nice of you to join me."

"I'm going to stop you!"

"How do you plan to do that?"

I quickly eyed the lucifractor and made a mad for dash for it.

"You really think that little bobble is going to stop me?"

"Yup!"

I grabbed the lucifractor and started to absorb Stern through it just as I absorbed Jesse's guardian that wrecked my date with Sarah. When he was gone, I saw a purple flash and blacked out. I awoke in my bedroom with Sarah, Benny, Erica, Rory, Evelyn, and even Jesse all staring at me.

"What happened?" I asked wearily.

"Well you saved all the vampires dear and defeated Stern, but-"said Evelyn kindly.

"When you absorbed Stern through the lucifractor, somehow in turn, you absorbed the lucifractor like Stern did." Benny finished.

"What! Wait why aren't I, you know evil and all-powerful?"

"You have goodness in you Ethan, which keeps most of that darkness at bay, but you will face times where it will overtake you." said Evelyn.

"Oh, and Morgan, I don't mean to put an even bigger downer on your day, but the vampire council had requested to see all of us." said Jesse.

"Well this should be fun." said Sarah sarcastically.

We then all walked to the vampire council for what seemed like hours. When we finally reached the building, Anastasia greeted us ever so kindly.

"Oh good, I didn't have to send my guards to get you this time."

"What did we do wrong now?" Benny asked.

"Well nothing, Ethan did save us, but there are some rules we need to set."

"What kind of rules and why?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"First of all, you and Sarah can no longer date. Second-"

"What! Why can't Ethan and I date?" Sarah interrupted.

"He now has the power to destroy every vampire in Whitechapel. Having a fellow vampire with this unstable power is too dangerous to our kind. We forbid it!"

I was beginning to get very aggravated at Anastasia's rule that a purple light began emanating from my hands.

"See! He can't control it!" Anastasia stated with fear.

"I-I can control it"

I took a deep breath and thought that if I let this darkness overtake me, my friends would pay the price. The purple light soon subsided and I almost fainted but Rory and Benny caught me. All my friends looked at me with very worried expressions. I smiled and assured them I was alright.

"I think my point is clear." Anastasia said.

She then went on to rule two.

"Second, if you two are seen in a relationship, we will have your blood! Now be good and shake on your friendship."

"Fine." Sarah and I said very annoyed.

Anastasia excused Sarah and me, we waited in the hall.

"Now, for you four." Anastasia said.

"Oh great, more rules to annoy our friends." Erica said.

"Well first of all, Jesse, your banishment is repealed. Second, you three are responsible for reporting you friends. If not, their punishment shall be more severe."

"But-"Rory said.

"But nothing, you are all excused."

When everyone came out of the building, we all went our separate ways to get some rest before school tomorrow. As for Jesse, he said he might stop by if we need help again.

The next day at school was as normal as a day at Whitechapel could get, but the only difference was a new girl came to the school. I quickly noticed she, Erica, and Sarah became fast friends and wondered how they formed a friendship so quickly.

After lunch, Sarah, Erica, and the new girl stopped by me, Benny, and Rory to introduce her to us.

"Ethan, Benny, Rory, we would like you to meet Gina." Sarah said happily.

"Hi I'm Benny and may I say you're a total babe!"

Sarah and I rolled our eyes at Benny's comment.

"Hi I'm Rory, or the Royster, or-"

"Rory!" We all shouted.

"Hi I'm Ethan."

As soon as I touched her hand, I got a vision.

"Y-You're a vampire!"

"Awe, Ethan, you ruined the surprise." Erica said sadly.

"Sarah, you didn't tell me Ethan was a seer." said Gina.

Sarah laughed.

Suddenly the bell rang and the three girls walked away to their next class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sarah's POV**

We began to walk to class when Gina called my name.

"Hey, Sarah!"

"Yes?"

"Are you and Ethan dating?"

"Oh, have fun with that question Sarah," Erica commented in a snarky tone. She then began walking away and hollered, "I'm off to get a snack!"

Great-the one thing I really didn't want to discuss about.

"What does she mean, Sarah?"

"Well, the story is very complicated, so this may take a while."

"I'm all ears."

Ten minutes after explaining the situation, Gina smiled.

"What are you so happy about, and why did you ask about Ethan?"

"Don't be mad okay, but I think Ethan is kind of cute. I mean cute in the way he looks at you."

"What do you mean the way he looks at me?"

"Oh Sarah, I think everyone can see he truly cares about you, except yourself. I just got here, and I see his feelings for you are totally clear."

Does Ethan really care for me that much? I mean, he really is the only guy I've ever met who never forces me into things and likes me for me. I quickly abandoned the very thought of Ethan's liking me. I know he asked me out on a date, but it was just a friendly dinner; it wasn't a real date, right? I had to get off the subject, so I asked Gina a question I truly regretted.

"Do you want to ask Ethan out, Gina?"

She shrugged. "Well, yeah, but only if it's okay with you Sarah."

"Gina, we can't be together anyway. Besides, Ethan is just a good friend."

I was truly dying inside, but I could never admit that I developed feelings for Ethan.

"Alright, I guess I'll ask him at the end of class. Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Lets just get to class."

The day went by a lot faster than I thought it would, too fast. Soon Gina would ask Ethan out and I'd get the pleasure of watching.

Gina and I walked down the hall and caught up with Ethan and Benny.

"Hey guys!" Gina said happily.

"Hi!" Ethan and Benny said in unison.

"Hey, Ethan, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, ask away."

"I know we just met, but would you like to go to the movies sometime?"

Ethan made a quick glance at me and hesitated to answer.

"Umm...sure."

"Great! See you at eight."

With that, Gina dashed down the hall to leave school. Then Ethan turned to me with an apologetic look in his eyes.

"Dude, a girl finally asked you out!" Benny exclaimed.

"Yup." He looked a little disappointed. "Hey Sarah, are you still babysitting tonight?"

"What? Oh, yeah."

"Good. Well I guess we should all be getting home now."

We then all walked to Ethan's house and decided to watch a movie until Ethan had to go.

Eight o'clock came so quickly that it seemed like we only got to Ethan's house ten minutes ago. The doorbell rang, and Ethan got up to open the door for Gina.

"Hi Ethan," Gina said.

"Hi Gina."

"You ready to go?"

"Yup."

They soon left and then Benny and I decided to invite Erica, Rory, and Evelyn over to get Intel on Ethan's date. They all arrived within a few minutes and we all waited for Ethan's return.

The anxiety was killing me! Where they going to kiss? Would Ethan enjoy it? He better not. Wait, why was I even thinking about this? I don't like Ethan, but I can't help feeling so...jealous and annoyed about his date.


End file.
